The purpose of this project is to study the immune response to tumor-associated surface antigens. One area being pursued is the biochemical and immunological characterization of antigens extracted from tumor cells, using 3M KC1. Another is the analysis of the cellular and humoral immune responses in mice, following immunization with tumor antigens. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Aoki, T., Liu, M., Walling, M. J., Bushar, G. S., Brandchaft, P. B. and Kawakami, T. G.: Specificity of naturally occurring antibody in normal gibbon serum. Science 191: 1180-1183, 1976. Brandchaft, P. B., Aoki, T. and Silverman, T. N.: Immunogenic and immunosuppressive components in soluble preparations from Moloney murine leukemia virus-induced tumor cells. Int. J. Cancer 17: 678-685, 1976.